Sorry
by Dopegraffitigirl
Summary: Riven loses his temper and lashes out on Musa. She leaves, upset and angry. What happens when she gets attacked in the forest shortly after? Will Riven be able to cope with his guilt? Will he ever tell her how he really feels? Well read on to find out ;) *I suck at summaries I know :) * Review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D**

**So yea, this is ma first FanFic...DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**But I'm not gonna say don't flame me cos I really wanna know what you guys think :)**

**So yea...read on!**

I watch as she walks away from me, upset and angry.

Well...it wasn't the first time.

I just had to step it up a level and bring up her past. But wait, it doesn't stop there, I had to go and hurt her even more by using it against her.

Way to go Riven.

I sigh and run my hand through my short magenta hair. Part of me wanted to run to her and comfort her, apologise for everything I had done to her for the past years.

But no. You see, I was so scared to hurt my pride, I couldn't even say sorry to the girl.

The other part of me wanted to tell her to shut up and walk away, never turning back again.

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to do either of those things, knowing that I would never live it down.

She sniffs, breaking through into my thoughts and I look at her, shivering in the rain.

I quickly played the conversation we'd just had over in my mind.

*Flashback*

"Hey Riven." Musa says, looking as beautiful as ever.

Her long, dark blue hair had been pulled up into two bunches, with two pieces at the front left to frame her face.

Just how I liked it.

It made her look kind of girly, although I always knew that the same hard-headed and cocky tomboy would lie underneath.

She was wearing a red off shoulder top, which finished just slightly above her waist, showing off her flat stomach. She wore blue full cargo pants and red sneakers, her rebellious personality shinning through every single item.

She looked stunning but just as casual as ever, which is one of the things I adored about her; her constant street-cred.

"Hey." I said back simply, not wanting her to know what I was thinking about her at the precise moment.

"You look great Riven..." She complemented, smiling. She shifted from one foot to another, looking out of place.

"I know." I answer, looking away.

Arghh! Riven! Real smooth. Just complement her back for crying out loud!

"Um...so-" She started, sounding kind of nervous.

"Yeah, what?!" I cut her off, sounding impatient. I quickly bite my tongue, stopping any more rude and regrettable words coming out.

Danm...why do I always have to do that? It's just...it makes me uncomfortable when she goes all 'nervous' around me. It's like she wants to talk about something to do with like...feelings or something...

I shudder at the thought and watch as a slight look of hurt crosses her face.

"Yo, you don't have to cut me off Riven, ever heard of waiting?" She joked, hiding her real emotions.

"Well I do have to cut you off Musa, otherwise you would have gone on about some stupid thing!" I shout at her, letting my anger free.

I swear I could hit myself right now.

"Oh, so now everything I say is stupid?!" She shouts angrily, not bothering to hide behind a smile.

"Yeah, as a matter of a fact it is!" I scream at her, again her eyes fill with hurt but only for a split-second, they soon become masked with anger.

This is not good...Riven stop for gods sake!

I ignore the small voice in the back of my head, which at the moment, was starting to sound a little to much like Helia. Next it'll be saying 'Go buy her some flowers' or 'Write a poem' or something annoying like that.

"Well you know what Riven?! I don't think that's stupid, what's stupid is you and me!" She shouts, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly blinks them away and turns around.

"Oh, so we're starting a list now are we? I think that you're stupid. You think everyone has to feel sorry for you, just because your mom died and your life is sooo hard. Yeah right. Here's a news flash Musa; it's not all about you." I say, instantly regretting it as soon as I blurted it out.

I froze in shock at what I had just said.

*End of Flashback*

She stands a couple of meters away, trembling and sobbing away.

I start walking away, the rain pouring down, heavily landing on my head.

"Yeah that's it Riven, run away when things get tough, you're a coward. Just like your parents." She whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

I clench my fists and storm over to her. She has turned around and is now looking at me full in the eye.

I see regret in her eyes, but it's not enough to stop me.

"Riven, I-"

I pick her up and pin her against the wall, stopping her in mid sentence.

I feel the anger welling up inside me as I hold her there, her feet hanging a few inches above the ground.

"R-Riven...y-you're hurting me!" She says, tears welling in her eyes.

But I can feel is the pain she brought to me as my nails dig deeper into her arms.

"Musa you-"

A single tear runs down her cheek cutting me off.

Suddenly realising what I am doing, I let her go and she drops to the ground.

I stagger back, disgusted by what I just did. Millions if thoughts run through my mind, like a stampede of wild animals. I look down in horror at the girl at my feet.

I crouch down and quickly place my hand on her shoulder.

She flinches back and moves away, looking hurt and scared.

Well done Riven. You have succeeded in hurting the only girl you love, here, take a medal why don't you?

The voice mocks me, pointing out the truth, as easily as if it were the sun in the sky.

I sink down to my knees and watch as Musa gets to her feet and walks away, leaving me standing outside Alfea, regretting my actions since the day I met her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Chapter 2!**

I walk away from Riven, shocked by his actions. I feel like my whole world has come crashing down on me.

I just lost Riven and I'm afraid it's for good this time. Sure we'd had fights before...but this is different.

It's almost as if every single argument we've ever had has been leading to this moment.

Is this destiny? Were Riven and I ever meant to truly be together?

Questions without answers run through my mind as I mindlessly walk deeper into the forest, trying to forget everything behind.

I pull myself out of my deep thoughts and after closely dodging a tree, I sit down on a fallen log.

So far, this day had not gone well...that was an understatement.

I had started off the day with a lovely wake up call; Stella had woken up and turned on her music...it's not my fault that I accidentally recorded over it with my favorite songs, right?

She had marched straight into my room, screaming her head off with Tinie Tempah blaring in the background.

I'm not a very heavy sleeper, so instantly she had woken me up, scaring the hell out of me. I had to sit there for a good half an hour as she ranted on about all this crap and to be honest, I wasn't really listening to half of it anyway.

So yeah...you try waking up to an angry Stella in the morning and see how you feel about the rest of the day.

I mean it was bad enough without my argument with Riven, that just made my day worse.

Suddenly, a twig snaps behind me, causing me to jump.

"Riven, go away! I don't want to talk to you!" I yell, not turning around.

I hear a low growl come from behind me. Spinning around, I meet a big pair of green eyes.

Well that definitely isn't Riven.

I jump up from my sitting position and raise my fists in defense. In front of me creature that resembles a lion only a bit bigger and sharper fangs. It has a purple and white coat and by the looks of it...it ain't vegetarian.

It barres it's teeth at me and prepares to pounce.

Enchantix Winx!

I hover in the air, my wings fluttering behind me.

The creature springs forwards, knocking me from the air. I land softly on the ground.

"Yo, if I were you I wouldn't have done that! Sonic Sound Wave!" I yell, hurtling an attack at its face.

I fly again, only up higher this time.

The creature jumps out the way just before the spell would have hit and lunges at me again, obviously pissed off.

"Well you ain't the only one to be pissed off beastie!" I yell, dodging its gigantic paws.

I'm not quick enough because one of its paws manages to swipe my leg, scratching me in the process.

"Argh! You are going to pay! Boogie Blaster!" I yell, attempting to spell it again.

Miserably, my attack misses and the creature jumps forwards, knocking me out of air as before. This time I hit the ground hard, my head hitting a large rock.

I struggle to get back up but I can't focus anything. My mind is spinning, my head hurting and all I can think about is the conversation I had had with Riven earlier. Anger wells up inside me, driving me on.

"Shocking Beat!" I say, managing to focus long enough to send an stack towards the creature.

My spell hits it square on the chest and it cries out in surprise before falling to the ground. I smile slightly, glad to have defeated it.

I use the rock beside me to get up and I stand on my feet, swaying slightly.

I look to where the creature had fallen down.

Shock sets in when I don't see it lying there anymore.

Instantly, I fly upwards slightly, but I only get to a couple of feet above the ground when I hear a loud growl behind me.

"Hey beastie." I say turning around.

It stands a couple of centimetres away from me, growling and barring its teeth.

"Say goodbye! Super Sou-" I start.

The creature lunges forwards, cutting me off and pinning me to the ground.

I stare into its deep green eyes and tears start to form in my own as all I can think about is Riven.

Great.

I struggle to focus my winx, but the creature growls and lowers its head, ready to sink its teeth into my neck.

I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the impact but the feeling never comes.

I feel warm arms wrap around my own and someone's voice in the background.

Slowly I open my eyes and meet the sapphire blue eyes of Bloom. They are knitted with worry and shock.

"Musa, oh my god Musa! What happened?! Talk to me Musa!" She yells, causing my ears to ache.

"Yo Bloom, turn down the speakers, girl with sensitive hearing right in front if you." I say, half smiling.

"Musa! Are you ok?" She asks, concerned.

"I'm good, how bout' you?" I say, trying to sound totally chilled.

"Oh Musa! We were so worried! You know you shouldn't go out into the forest alone!" Bloom yells, lecturing me.

"Again, volume! And I wasn't alone...originally." I say, trailing off, I wasn't really in the right mood to tell her what had happened between me and Riven.

"Thank god you're okay!" She says, hugging me closer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say cockily.

"Like how you almost got killed by a wild animal?! Seriously, what were you thinking!?" Letting me go, Bloom helps me up.

"I had it under control...but thanks anyway...I guess." I say.

"No problem, now lets get back to Alfea, you can tell us all what's happened when we get there!" Bloom says, helping me out of the forest and towards Alfea.

This day just can't get any worse, can it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so there's chapter three, now I need to ask for some dedication. Show me your interested in ma story and I'll post new chapters! :D**

**I know, I'm mean...mwahahahaha! **

I arrive back at Red-Fountain and head straight up to my room, thoughts whizzing around my brain.

I can't believe I did that. I honestly hate myself. I got out of control and I actually physically hurt her.

Musa.

My Musa.

I sit in my bed and bury my head in my hands, trying to forget something that will forever be stuck in my memory.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, I lie down on my bed and pretend to sleep.

"Riven? I know you're awake, I saw you come in." Says a voice.

A voice much like the one in the back of my head.

"Helia go away. I'm really not in the mood." I say, sitting up and leaning back against the wall.

"What happened? Did you insult her?" He asks.

Damn Helia. He can read me like a book; he always knows what's up.

"No...yes...I don't know..." I answer, not wanting to think about what had happened.

"Tell me everything." Helia lies down on his bed; a couple of meters away from mine, expecting the full story.

So I tell him.

I mean come on, I can't hold it in forever and this is Helia, if I don't tell him he'll find out somehow anyway.

"This is bad Riven, you know that right? I can understand what she said hurt you, what you said to her as well, but I can't believe you let go and...hurt her. That's low Riven, even for you." Helia says deeply, after hearing the story.

"I know Helia! Don't you think I regret it?!" I say, getting up and clenching my fists.

I resist the urge to punch the wall after knowing what happened to last one I hit. Lets just say I had to get used to another window in the room.

Helia sits up, walks over to me and tries to calm me down, obviously hearing the anger in my voice.

"One word Riven; anger-management." He says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I give him a 'don't touch me' glare and he backs off laughing.

"I'm joking man, but seriously, you need to do something about you and Musa."

"Like what?" I ask impatiently.

"Tell her how you feel." Helia answers simply.

"You know I can't do that Helia and I'm not writing her a poem or anything okay?" I say sternly.

"Aww...that's such a shame Riven, Musa might appreciate a little bit of dedication." He says, voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up Helia." I say, glaring at him.

He puts his hands up and smirks.

"Anyway, we've got class starting in ten minutes, don't be late Riven." Helia shouts from the corridor outside.

I listen as his footsteps get quieter and quieter as he walks down the hall.

Helia's a good guy. He deserves a nice girl like Flora, like how she deserves him. They're perfect for each other.

Unlike me and Musa.

I don't deserve her and she deserves much better than me. I don't know why she doesn't just leave me for a better guy.

She's just so perfect.

Sighing, I get up and reach for the door, but something stops me.

The truth sinks in as I realise that I've probably ruined my chances with Musa forever.

I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to look at me again.

I sit back down on my bed and begin to feel tears slowly running down my cheeks. I don't stop and wipe them away, I don't care if anyone sees me, the pain I feel is too great.

I lost her...I lost her for good.

" Riven? Are you coming or wh-"  
I hear Helia's voice stop mid sentence and I can feel his gaze burning on me.

"Wait...are you...Riven are you crying?" He asks, purely shocked.

Surprised by his sudden entrance, I bolt upwards and wipe my tears away,

"N-No! Course not, now come on, we're going to be late for class." I say, edging towards the door.

He stands in front of me, blocking the way.

"Since when do you care Riven?" Helia says, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway.

"I-I just do, okay?! Now get out if my way!" I yell, feeling the anger well up inside me once again.

"Fine. I know you were crying Riven and I also know why you were crying, so next time, think before you lie." Helia says, getting out of my way and walking out of the door.

I rush out of the door and slam him grab him by the shoulders tightly, my eyes burning.

"Yeah, I was crying, so what?! Now you don't tell anyone about this Helia, not even your precious Flora, got it?!" I exclaim, never been more serious in my whole life.

"When have I ever told anyone Riven?" He asks cockily. Smiling, he wriggles out of my grip and walks off to class.

I smile slightly.

He was right. He was the only one who knew my real feelings towards Musa. Yeah, sometimes he didn't always understand my actions, but he was always there to listen.

My mind starts to wander back to Musa, but I push the thoughts away.

I put on my best fake smile (which is sort of more a frown, but it's good enough) and head to class, a battle raging in my mind.

I try to forget about Musa, but no matter how hard I try, she always seems to be there, in the back of my mind, reminding me of the horrible things I've said and done.

You try smiling with all that going on; it just doesn't work.

I seem to regret everything I've done once I've done it, it just slips out, like a defence system that protects me.

Sure, on the outside it might work, people think I'm immune to feelings, but in the inside, it's actually killing me.

I wish I could tell you how I feel Musa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dis is da fourth chapter, just like to say thanks to everyone who actually bothered to read it and to those who showed some appreciation :D**

**So yea:**

**-MissTaniquaErickaBryant **

** . **

**-twizler86258**

**-neoncupcakess **

**-scarlett01**

**Thanks alot guys, u make my day ;)**

We'd just got back from the forest, Bloom had helped me to Alfea's infirmary and I was now sitting on the edge of a bed, waiting for the nurse to come back with the results.

I feel fine, nothing hurts or anything, but I doubt I look fine.

I use my winx to make a mirror appear. I look into the glass and my mouth drops in shock.

Wow.

My hair is a mess; it's half hanging out from the bunches I put in earlier. It sticking out in all kind of places and there are a few leaves showing here and there.

My face is covered with dirt and blood and I can see a faint scar running along my cheek.

My clothes are ripped in places and also splattered with mud.

I look like I just went through hell.

Suddenly, the nurse enters the room, I wave my hand and the mirror vanishes from sight.

"Hello there dear, care to tell me your name?" She asks sweetly.

"Musa." I answer shortly, averting my eyes.

"Well now Musa, I'm pleased to tell you that I found nothing seriously wrong with you dear, apart from a few scratches here and there. You're lucky to have survived, I'm told not many survive the attack of a Lioemadus; once they bite you, their venom takes over your body and you die quickly. Thankfully it didn't bite you...although a few of the scratches may become infected so if you notice any changes, come to me straight away." She states smiling.

Phew...this close to death. Although at the time I wouldn't have minded...considering what had happened before, between me and Riven.

Maybe it would have been better that way.

"Thanks...can I go now?" I ask impatiently.

"Of course dear, just let me check you over one last time." She says, quickly examining me.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"You can go now dear, and let me just say that you are looking a lot better." She says, smiling from ear to ear.

Who's she trying to kid?!

I exit the room and make my way to our room, thoughts whirling around my mind.

What would have happened if I had died? Would Riven have regretted it?

Doubt it.

He's probably forgotten all about me by now...probably hitting on another girl somewhere.

I feel tears from in my eyes as I picture Riven with his arms around another girl.

I reach our room and I step inside. I let out a long sigh and collapse against the door.

"Oh my god, Musa! Musa are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I bolt up and look around the room, spotting all five of my girls sitting in the middle of the room, looking concerned.

"Yo girls, wassup? Yeah I'm fine Bloom, thanks to you." I say, giving them a small smile.

"We're glad you're okay sweetie." Says Flora, getting up and giving me a friendly hug.

"You're very lucky Musa, the chance of you surviving an attack like that is 0.93% out of 100." Tecna says, calculating the exact number in her mini computer.

"Well I guess I'm just a lucky person, right Tec?" I say, winking at her.

She smiles and turns back to her computer.

"Um...Musa?" Bloom asks, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah Bloom?" I say, lying down on the sofa, arms behind my head.

"Why were you out in the forest...alone?" She asks cautiously.

"Um...I kinda...um...had a fight with Riven..." I answer slowly, hardly more audible than a whisper.

"So this is his fault?! I'm gonna kill him!" Layla bursts out, heading towards the door, fists clenched.

"No! Wait! Layla!" I yell, managing to stop her half way.

"It wasn't his fault...I left and I guess he thought I was going back to Alfea. It's my fault, honest." I say, pleading for Layla to calm down.

It only made her more angry.

"Wait, so he didn't even bother to come after you?! To make sure you were safe?!" She yells, her face practically red from anger.

"Well think about it Layla; since when has Riven ever done that? Since when has he actually cared?" I yell back, pointing out the truth.

I watch as her face softens slightly and she sighs.

"I guess your right Musa...but it's still his fault." She says, refusing to admit defeat.

I give her a smile and close my eyes, head resting on the cushions.

"OMG Musa, what happened to your clothes?!" Stella screeches in horror.

Everyone except Stella laughs and I give them a small twirl.

"What don't you like it? I thought it could be a new thing, you know, the 'zombie' look." I say sarcastically, winking at Stella.

Stella gets up and drags me to her room, determination in her eyes.

"Stella, wha-" I start but I get cut off when she opens her closet and I get buried in a pile of clothes.

I squirm under the weight of all the clothes but finally manage to get up for air.

"Stella! How can you have so many clothes?!" I yell, managing to get out of the pile of overflowing clothes.

"Just because you only have two drawers full Musa. I'm not like you, I need new outfits for everyday; you see, I can't possibly be seen wearing the same thing twice darling." She says, appearing from the doorway, holding an outfit picked out from my clothes.

I glance over at the outfit and nod in approval.

She smiles and hands me the outfit.

"There you go, now go put it on and get rid of that horrible outfit you have on." She says, giving me a look of pure disgust.

I sigh and head to my room to get changed.

What would I do without Stella? She may be really annoying sometimes, but she sure knows her stuff when it comes to fashion. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, chapter 5, here ya go!**

I hear the final bell sound, marking the end of a horrible day, as I make my way back to my dorm.

Helia is already there, lying on his bed in the opposite side of he room.

"Hey Riven." He says, sitting up.

"Hey." I answer simply, letting my head hit the pillow.

"I know that maybe this isn't the best time but-" Helia starts, looking kind if worried.

"What now?" I ask, cutting him off.

"Did you hear about Musa?" He asks.

Instantly, I bolt upright. I turn around and look at him expectantly.

"What?! What about Musa?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Flora told me actually...Musa just got back from the infirmary, she got attacked in the forest and she's been scratched up pretty bad apparently." He says slowly, not wanting to trigger anything.

"What happened in the forest?" I ask, shocked and feeling slightly scared.

"Flora just said that something attacked Musa while she was alone in the forest." He answers sadly.

I feel guilt sink in and tears fill my eyes again.

Thank god it's dark, otherwise he would be able to see the tears running down the side of my face.

I sit there, silently crying to myself, blaming everything that happened to her on me.

I should have been there for her.

"Um Riven?" Helia asks.

"Yeah?" I croak back, trying not to let him know what I feel like.

"I know you're crying Riven." He answers simply.

Damn.

Told you he could read me like a book; he can even read me in the dark.

"I AM NOT HELIA! You don't understand what it's like; you can't even summon the courage to tell that stupid nature pixie how you feel! But the truth is, she's weak, just like you." I yell, clenching my fists.

I watch as a range of emotions play over his face.

"Well you're no better than me Riven; you refuse to tell Musa how you feel. She cries almost every night and its all because of you."  
Helia replies calmly, showing no anger to the fact that I had just insulted his girlfriend.

His smart response seems to slap me right in the face. I clench my fists tighter and feel guilt wash over me as I replay his words in my head.

'It's all because of you."

Knowing that I needed to calm down, I grab my leather jacket from the desk and storm out of the door, trying to retain my anger.

Once outside, I get onto my leva-bike and drive off, not caring where I went.

He was right.

He'd said exactly the same things I've been telling myself over and over again.

I knew it was my fault if she was in pain. I repeatedly hurt her emotionally and never once have I apologised for it.

I'm a jerk.

A stupid big-headed jerk that can't get his emotions right.

Drifting out of my thoughts, I realise that I had driven into the forest and I was now in front of the lake.

The moon's reflection shimmers in the water up ahead, almost mesmerising me.

I turn off my leva-bike and get off, heading towards the water.

I sit on a tree stump gazing at the stars.

Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel? Why do I have to keep on hurting her? I just don't think properly when I'm around her, it slips out before realise what I'm actually saying. If only I cou-

Suddenly, I hear a muffled noise coming from up ahead. Stopping in mud sentence, I head towards the noise.

It almost sounds like...sobbing?

My face distorts in confusion as I head down the bank, towards the edge of the trees.

I see a figure in the distance, huddled up on the ground. I quickly dart behind a tree.

I check to see if the person is looking, then quickly make my way to other trees until I am only a couple of meters away.

I peer around the tree and my mouth drops open in shock as I recognise the figure.

I could recognise those signature black pony tails anywhere...

Musa.

Why the hell is she here? Alone? And why is she crying?

Oh yeah, because of me...duh.

I step forwards slightly and accidentally step on a small twig. The sound of the twig snapping echoes around the trees.

Instantly, her head shoots up and squinting, she scans the area. Her eyes quickly dart over the tree I was hiding behind, showing no signs of noticing me.

"H-Hello? I-Is anyone there? Come out and show yourself!" She says. Her voice sounds slightly scared.

I think about showing myself but something stops me.

She calls out one last time before lowering her head and muttering something under her breath.

"Doubt anyone would care if I died anyway...it's probably better off if I did." She mutters sadly, more tears flowing from her eyes.

I turn away from her and gasp silently. My eyes full of shock once again.

How could she even think that? Did I cause this? I'd never know Musa to be like this before.

I recover from my trance and turn my head to look at her...so sad...and it's all my fault.

Why can't I just apologise to her? She deserves an apology more than anything right now. She deserves more than me.

Deciding to act on my thoughts, I step out from the tree and walk over to her, trying to maintain my cool.

I stop a couple of meters in front of her and wait until she notices me.

She doesn't.

Nervously, I reach out my hand and tap her gently on the shoulder.

She jumps up and loses her balance.

I grab her before she lands in the ground, my arms wrapping around her own.

She looks up in surprise and I quickly let her go once she has straightened up.

"Riven." Musa whispers quietly, staring me deep in the eyes

**Ok, now if you could scroll down and press that little button with 'review' written on it, I appreciate it, thanks XD lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! OMG I'm sorry I haven't updated in like AGES! Thank you to everyone who bothered to read it and special thanks to those who were totally AMAZING by reviewing/favoriting/following! I LOVE you guys sooooo much! :D**

I stared deep into his eyes, searching for an answer that could explain why he was here.

Had he seen me crying? Had he heard my comment earlier?

Hopefully not...I didn't want the guy thinking I was some sort of a suicidal...not that he would care anyway.

He grabs me firmly by the arms and a serious look crosses his face.

"Musa why are you here...alone?" He asks, his eyes sternly gazing into my ownp.

"Like you care." I say coldly, shrugging him off.

I turn in another direction, refusing to look at him, I start to walk away but he grabs me by the arm again.

"God dammit Musa! Answer me!" Riven says, sounding annoyed.

"I did answer you. It's not like you actually care Riven, so you can quit the act." I say, walking away from him.

"I-I just want to know okay?!" He yells from behind.

"I came here to think and I like to be alone when I'm doing that." I spit bluntly. I stop and sit down on a tree stump a few meters ahead.

"You could have been attacked again!" Riven yells.

Wait, time out.

Did I just hear concern in his voice?  
Genuine concern? Maybe I mistook his 'concern' for something else...yeah, that definitely made more sense.

"Oh, so you heard about that did you?! Thanks for leaving me there by the way Riven, real thoughtful of you." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I stand up and look him in the face.

"Hey, I'm not the one who stormed off, what did you expect me to do? Run after you and plead for your forgiveness?! Pixie, you know that ain't my style." He says cockily, smirking.

"Well at least I didn't hurt you...physically." I answer back, my choice of words digging into him.

He steps back, shocked at what I just said.

For a second there, I think I see a glimmer of regret in his eyes, but as quick as a flash, it was gone.

"Why did you come out here alone when you could have been attacked again?" He growls, fists clenching, suddenly changing the subject.

"Aww Riven, you sound like you actually care!" I reply, giving him a completely false, sweet smile.

"Look I'm not saying I care, I'm just curious as to how you could be stupid enough to come out here, but then again...you are a pixie so..." He smirks evilly.

"I told you, I came out here to think! I like my own company thank you very much and as for me maybe being attacked, sorry to let your hopes down, but it didn't happen again. I'll try harder to die next time, kay?" I answer, glaring at him before stalking off, arms crossed against my chest.

"What the...why would...let my hopes down?! What are you talking about?!" He shouts from behind me.

Refusing to turn around, I trudge deeper and deeper into the forest.

I hear Riven calling my name behind me as he desperately tries to keep up.

I suddenly stop and turn around only to walk straight into Riven.

My head collides with his chest and I step backwards, tripping over a root.I end up falling on my butt on the ground.

Real smooth Musa.

I watch as he offers me a hand up; one which I rudely ignore and I stand up, brushing the dirt from my trousers.

I glance up to see him staring at me in a funny way.

"Go ahead then, laugh. Make some silly joke about it and tease me." I say sarcastically.

"What? Why would I do that?" He asks, voice full of genuine confusion.

"Because that's what jack-asses like you do." I reply, turning away from him.

"Musa...I'm...I...you...I'm sorry." He manages to blurt out, hardly more audible than a whisper. Yet I still catch it.

I turn around and stand there, mouth hanging open in shock at what he had just done.

D-Did Riven just...no way. I'm dreaming, right?

I watch as he shifts uncomfortably, suddenly keen on wiping off an invisible stain on his t-shirt.

"Riven?" I ask, finally managing to find words.

"Yes?" He answers, looking me in the eye.

Our faces are centimetres apart, I can feel his ragged breathing on my face as I try to speak.

"Did you just-" I start, but I am cut off by the feeling of his lips crashing against mine.

My eyes fly open in surprise as he leans in closer, kissing me passionately. I close my eyes and lean in. I feel his body against my own and I kiss him back, our lips moving in perfect sync.

A warm fluttery light engulfs me, spreading around my body at a quickening rate. The world around me disappears and all I can focus on us him. A magical feeling takes me over and I begin to feel lighter, as if all my bad thoughts had left me and the only one that was filling my mind was this one.

We break apart a couple off minutes later to breathe.

I feel my cheeks flush deep crimson red as I feel his gaze sweep over me. I look up, catching his eye and I can't help but smile slightly when I notice him blushing slightly too.

An awkward silence follows, neither of us wanting to break it.

A couple of birds fly above us, tweeting loudly and breaking the silence. I smile and reach up; much to my surprise, one of the birds fly down and land on my outstretched hand, chirping happily.

I hear a small chuckle coming from behind me, so I turn and see Riven standing there, smiling...at me?

Smiling? What the hell?

Maybe, somehow I entered a parallel dimension in which Riven actually...smiles?

I sigh and lower my hand. The bird flies off and I sit back down, re-thinking what had just happened.

**I know its sorta short...I write my stories on my iPod see, so it looks a LOT longer on there XD...anyways, peeps, I've been kinda stuck for ideas to follow this chapter...if you could give me some suggestions maybe? I would appreciate it a lot!**

**XOXO**


End file.
